Eli Morrow
Elias "Eli" Morrow was the maternal uncle of Robbie and Gabe Reyes and a former employee at Momentum Labs. Witnessing the experiments being done by his coworkers, Morrow began to crave the power for himself, and betrayed his colleagues, turning them into ghost-like entities before attacking Joseph Bauer in order to find the Darkhold, but Bauer fell into a coma before revealing its location, and Morrow was imprisoned at South Ridge Penitentiary. He was later kidnapped by Bauer's wife, Lucy in order to force Morrow to use the Darkhold and reverse the process. However, Morrow tricked her and managed to fulfill his original plan, entering the machine and obtaining the power of creating matter at his own will. In the final battle against the S.H.I.E.L.D., Morrow was killed by Ghost Rider, who revealed himself to be Robbie. Biography Early Life Under-Appreciated Scientist and Gabe Reyes]] Morrow grew up in Southern California where, despite some petty theft as a kid, he proved himself as a exceptional scientist by not only being one of the very few from his high school to graduate from college, but the only one to get a PHD afterwards. Despite his education and brilliant scientific mind, Morrow continued to struggle to find his way in the world of science, finding himself disrespected by others due to his poor upbringing. He continued living in Los Angeles with his nephews Robbie and Gabe Reyes, raising them like they were his own when their parents died. Working for Momentum While he was at Momentum Labs working as an engineer, Doctor Lucy Bauer and her husband Joseph spearheaded a project to build a machine that could defy the laws of physics to generate materials. The plans for the machine came from a book known as the Darkhold that Morrow outwardly condemned. However, Morrow became captivated by the information the book held and secretly planned to give himself powers by using it. Joseph, fearful of Morrow's growing obsession with the Darkhold, hired the Fifth Street Locos to assassinate him, but the gang instead attacked Morrow's nephews, Robbie and Gabe Reyes, who were taking his Hell Charger out on a joy ride, under the assumption that Morrow was driving it. The incident left Gabe a paraplegic although brother brother did survive the shooting.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Betraying his Co-Workers ]] Morrow later made his play for the Darkhold, using the Quantum Particle Generator to seemingly kill Lucy, along with his co-workers, Vincent, Hugo and Frederick, but the experiment in fact turned them into ghost-like entities contained within four boxes designed by the Darkhold. He then went after Joseph and tried to beat the Darkhold's location out of him, but Joseph stubbornly refused to give it up. Morrow's assault put Joseph into a coma, and Morrow was sent to jail for attempted manslaughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your FireAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Reacquiring the Darkhold Visit in South Ridge Penitentiary ]] While serving him in South Ridge Penitentiary, Morrow was visited by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. Coulson asked Morrow about his time working at Momentum Labs but Morrow refused to answer, claiming he did not want to look back on the past. Coulson however explained the ghosts of Lucy Bauer and several of their co-workers had returned to terrorize Los Angeles. Morrow did not want to believe what Coulson said and stonewalled him, despite Coulson suggesting that his cooperation could get him out of jail. a version of events]] Morrow was more open when Robbie Reyes arrived later that same day to talk to him on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s behalf, promising that they only wanted to help and protect the world. Once they had briefly had a chat about the Hell Charger's condition and how Gabe Reyes was doing, Morrow told him about what happened at Momentum Labs and why he put Joseph Bauer in a coma, claiming that it was Joseph who was responsible for the team's deaths by conducting dangerous experiments that had caused an explosion. He also claimed that Bauer would be looking for the Darkhold, although he also advised that his nephew not to go anywhere near it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire South Ridge Penitentiary Riot Morrow soon became the target of Lucy Bauer, who intended to capture him to read the Darkhold. Upon the revelation of this danger, Morrow was found by Robbie Reyes and another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alphonso Mackenzie, who were working together to rescue him. Once his cell door had been opened with a Pick-Lock Device, Morrow expressed his horror and Reyes getting involved, although decided to come when he realised he could reclaimed the Darkhold for himself. ]] Morrow was quickly escorted by the pair through the prison and towards the exit of the South Ridge Penitentiary, all amidst the widespread chaos of prisoner riots and fights. Mackenzie was soon forced to leave the pair in order to use his Shotgun-Axe to assist several trapped workers. Before they could get outside, Reyes made the choice to leave his uncle to then deal with some personal matters involving Santino Noguera, telling Morrow to head for the exit and regroup with S.H.I.E.L.D. out there who would be waiting to collect them both, promising he would catch up with him. As Morrow made his way out and searched for Phil Coulson and the other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., he was instead intercepted by Lucy Bauer, who ordered him to march towards an ambulance to escape. As he followed Bauer's orders, Morrow paused, leading to Bauer threatening to put her ghostly hand through his head which would cause his brain to become infected by horrific visions until his heart gave out. Knowing Bauer wanted him dead, Morrow did as he was instructed and they made their escape from the prison before S.H.I.E.L.D. found them. He was then forced to travel to the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory, where Bauer killed the guards and led him into the reactor room. Bauer revealed her intentions for Morrow: he was to read the Darkhold and return her to human state before completing their work on the Quantum Batteries as, due to her current ghostly form, she was unable to read the book. Hesitantly, Morrow opened the book and began to see words form on the pages in Spanish, enticed him with its knowledge and giving him the information he needed to become powerful.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Gaining Power to escape]] Morrow asked for the Darkhold, which Coulson responded it was in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. Morrow then refused to be rescued, as he was now very close to achieving his goals. Morrow sealed himself inside the machine and told Coulson to escape the facility before activating the chamber, embracing his final moments before he would receive his powers. The result blasted a wave across the facility which had seemingly destroyed all remains of life except for Morrow's. Emerging out of the chamber, Morrow tested his abilities and found that he could create matter from nothing.The Good Samaritan squad chasing after him]] Morrow demonstrated his newfound abilities by creating a second shard of carbon, which defied the laws of conservation of mass. When one of the agents had asked him to drop the shard, Morrow did so but then ruptured the bones out of their bodies, killing the S.H.I.E.L.D. squad. Morrow fled the facility, leaving a thick wall of carbon behind.Deals With Our Devils Los Angeles Decimation Plot Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters ]] To be added Final Moments Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Matter Creation': After his successful use of the Quantum Generator on himself, Morrow gained the ability to create and manipulate matter, and to shape and move objects even at a distance from himself. Originally only able to create , he later learned to produce elements more complex, like and , and even compounds like water. Morrow erroneously assumed that he was creating matter from nothing, violating the ; in reality, he was channeling and transforming the quantum energy of another realm of existence. Abilities *'Master Engineer': To be added *'Bilingualism': Eli Morrow is fluent in both English and Spanish, which was his first language. Relationships Family *Sister † *Brother-in-Law † *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider - Nephew and Killer *Gabe Reyes - Nephew Allies *Chinatown Crew - Employees **Chen † - Former Cellmate **Peng † - Employee turned Victim Enemies *Momentum Labs - Former Employers **Lucy Bauer † - Former Colleague, Captor, and Attempted Victim **Joseph Bauer † - Former Superior and Attempted Victim **Vincent † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim **Hugo † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim **Frederick † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former Allies **Phil Coulson **Alphonso Mackenzie **Melinda May **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Jeffrey Mace *Spirit of Vengeance Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' (flashbacks) ***''Meet the New Boss'' (photo) ***''Uprising'' (photo) ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''Lockup'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' ***''Deals With Our Devils'' ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' Trivia *In the comics, Eli Morrow was the estranged uncle of Robbie Reyes and Gabe Reyes, a serial killer, and a . After being shot by the police, he merged his soul with his nephew Robbie Reyes, becoming the Ghost Rider. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Momentum Labs Employees Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ghost Rider